


we'll make a wish

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Hand Jobs, M/M, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your dick tastes the same," Harry tells him, his eyes gleaming with laughter. "Doesn't taste older or anything."</p><p>Or the one where I wanted to write birthday sex for Liam's 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying to blow off some lirry cobwebs since I'm stuck on another, longer lirry fic. It was written quickly so I'm sorry! But thank youuuu to Bee for the super quick, last minute beta!

Liam wakes up to warm, insistent lips wrapped around his dick and strong, familiar hands gripping his hips.

"Harry," Liam murmurs, his voice thick with sleep. He barely opens his eyes, instead finding Harry with his hands and burying them in Harry's long curls. "Morning, babe."

Harry hums around his dick, and it sounds a bit like Happy Birthday, but Liam's not entirely sure. His thumb rubs gently over Harry's scalp as Harry's tongue swirls around his dick, teasing in that way that Liam likes best. He sighs contentedly as Harry swallows him down, Harry's mouth wet and hot around Liam as he goes slowly until his nose is pressing against Liam's belly and Liam's gasping at the tight clench of Harry's throat around his cock.

"Fuck," Liam swears as he tries to buck up helplessly, but Harry's hands keep him pinned down against the mattress. He tugs on Harry's hair because he needs to do _something_ , and Harry's answering whine around his dick has him huffing out a breathless chuckle. "Yeah?"

Harry nods a bit frantically as he finally glances up and Liam can see him properly for the first time. He'll never tire of this, he thinks hazily. Of the sight of Harry's lips wrapped around his dick, his eyes bright and a bit glazed over with want. The way Harry's hair frames his face, long enough now that it tickles against Liam's thighs and his hips when Harry bobs his head down. He'll never tire of the way Harry looks so fucking eager to do this for Liam, or the way Harry whines if Liam pulls his hair or scrapes his nails against Harry's scalp, like he's doing now.

"So beautiful," he murmurs as he twists his fingers around Harry's hair and pulls as hard as he can. He used to worry about doing this, back when they first started fooling around. When Harry had gone lax around his dick and Liam had thought Harry was hurt and he was mortified. But Harry had surged up to kiss him, his tongue pressing urgently into Liam's mouth and Liam had eventually cottoned on, to Harry's delight.

When Harry pulls off him with a loud slurping noise, because Harry always thinks the best blowjobs are the sloppiest ones and really, Liam's not going to disagree with him (although secretly he thinks any blowjob when Harry's got his lips around Liam's dick is the best blowjob), he grins up at Liam and leans into Liam's palm, cupping his cheek.

"Happy birthday," he croaks, his voice a bit fucked from sucking Liam's dick. It sends a shiver down Liam's spine and he can't help his own answering foolish grin.

"Thanks Harry," Liam says, as sincerely as he can while trying not to look like he's in pain because Harry does this to fuck with him, Liam knows. Gets him worked right up before pulling off to have a bit of a chat.

"Your dick tastes the same," Harry tells him, his eyes gleaming with laughter. "Doesn't taste older or anything."

Liam's lips curve into a smile before he slides his hand around Harry's neck and squeezes as tightly as he dares. "It's not nice to leave the birthday boy hanging, mate."

Liam catches the way Harry licks his lips slowly as he glances back down at Liam's spit-slick dick, pressing hard against his belly. Harry's large hand carefully closes around it, his fist pumping slowly enough to make Liam's hips arch off the bed as he tries to fuck into Harry's hand in an attempt to speed him up.

"After the show," Harry tells him softly, "you can fuck my mouth."

Liam whimpers weakly, his body going white hot as he starts to tremble.

Harry's grinning as he lowers his mouth around Liam's dick again, his hands sliding over Liam's hips to keep him firmly in place as he hollows his cheeks and slides down Liam's dick. He moves quicker this time and Liam throws his head back against the soft pillows, his hands buried deep in Harry's hair as he writhes underneath Harry's wickedly clever mouth.

"Harry," he gasps when he feels the familiar shoot of his orgasm building. "Gonna come."

Harry just nods once around his dick and sucks harder, the wanker, and Liam comes with a loud shout, his fingers tugging hard on Harry's hair as he fills Harry's beautiful mouth. He hears Harry choking a little but he doesn't let go of Harry's hair and only tugs harder as he comes down slowly, his mind foggy and his dick softening in Harry's mouth. Harry doesn't let him go either, he keeps sucking at Liam gently, and it's only when Liam lets out a sharp cry that Harry pulls off, his eyes a bit wild as he stares up at Liam desperately.

"Come on," Liam tells him softly, finally letting go of Harry’s hair to help him crawl up his body until he's plastered against Liam from head to foot. "How do you want it?"

"Hand," Harry manages to say, his hips grinding down helplessly against Liam's sensitive dick.

Liam easily flips them, keeping his arms around Harry until he's on his back, all loose and long-limbed and so terribly beautiful with his flushed cheeks and eager eyes. Liam ducks down to kiss him, drawing out long, low whines from Harry as he gets a hand between them, his fingers closing around Harry's dick and fisting him quickly, knowing Harry's almost there already. He'd been surprised the first time Harry had come untouched, just from blowing Liam. They'd been on the tour bus in the loos, trying to be quiet for the sake of the other lads, and just as Liam had come in Harry's mouth, he'd heard Harry's low moan and when he'd glanced down, Harry had looked relaxed and smug, his boxers wet as he'd knelt on the floor, his head resting against Liam's thigh.

"You're the best birthday present," Liam tells him fiercely just as Harry tips his head back and lets out a sharp cry, shooting over Liam's hand, coating Liam’s palm with his come.

Liam shifts, falling down next to Harry even as Harry whimpers at the loss and curls up into Liam's side, eyes closed and a faint, tired smile playing on his lips. Liam carefully licks his hand clean as Harry watches through half-lidded eyes, giggling as Liam makes a loud pop as he sucks on his thumb and pulls out.

"Happy birthday," Harry tells him again, his hand sliding over Liam's chest and down his side, settling on Liam's hip and squeezing gently. "Wanted to get you something special, since it's your 21st."

Liam laughs and tugs gently on one of Harry's long curls. "That was very special," he tells Harry solemnly. "Don't think anyone else will be getting me one of those, mate."

Harry pouts at that, but Liam just leans in and kisses him.

"It's not your only present," Harry tells him when Liam finally pulls back and breaks the kiss. Liam's eyebrows arch as he fights a losing battle with his grin, and Harry looks utterly delighted with him. "You only turn 21 once, Liam. Gotta make it special."

Liam wants to say something corny and sappy like "you already have," but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls Harry in for a cuddle and wonders how long they can stay like this before he has to get up and see the rest of the lads and the crew and his parents. He knows it's selfish, but he'd appreciate another hour, at least.

*

Just as the 5SOS boys head onstage to start their set, Liam finds himself being pulled through the hallways by Harry until he finds a quiet room way past where the rest of the crew are. He pushes Liam gently inside and locks the door behind him, looking mischievous.

"Hey," he says quietly as he moves towards Liam.

"Hey," Liam returns with a laugh. He pulls Harry in and kisses him slowly, pleased when Harry makes lovely low noises deep in his throat.

"How's your birthday so far then?" Harry asks as he peppers kisses across Liam's jawline. "Special?"

"Brilliant," Liam tells him honestly. God, he knows he should be pushing Harry away because he's already hard and they've got less than an hour before they're due onstage. But he doesn't. "Ace. Best birthday ever."

Harry's hand trails down his hip to cup him through his jeans, squeezing gently and making him moan as his hips buck up into Harry's touch.

"Do you know where I've been for the last half hour?" Harry murmurs against his neck before he nips at Liam's skin, making him shiver.

"No," Liam says as his own hands slip under Harry's shirt because fuck it, it's his 21st birthday and he needs to touch Harry. "Missed you though."

Harry laughs at that before he presses closer, forcing Liam to take a step back until he's flat against the wall. "I've been in the loos," he says, somehow making it sound seductive when it really, really shouldn't. "Fingering myself open."

Liam's breath whooshes out of his body and he pulls back, breathless to stare at a giggling, thoroughly pleased with himself Harry. "You've - like - before the show?"

"Happy birthday," Harry says cheerfully as his hands drop to his jeans and he tugs them off.

"Fuck, Harry," Liam says dumbly, even as Harry's hands move to Liam's jeans to get them off. He lets Harry manhandle him, stripping him of his clothes fairly efficiently when Liam can't seem to even think straight. They're due on stage, he thinks dimly. Soon.

"Well come on then," Harry tells him, trailing a hand down Liam's belly, amused when Liam shivers under his touch. "No time to waste."

"You want me to fuck you right now?" Liam says, just to make sure they're on the same page here. Even though they're both naked and Harry's pressing a bottle of lube into his hand. Because Harry's just been off ... Jesus. "Before we go on stage?"

Harry nods, and Liam watches in fascination as Harry wraps a hand around his own dick and starts stroking himself slowly. Liam can feel his mouth watering.

"You're gonna be sore." He feels like he needs to say it, even as he's flicking the lid open and drizzling the warm fluid over his fingers.

"Good," Harry tells him because Harry's awful. Liam's also awful because it makes him groan in anticipation. "I'm already open, Liam."

"Yeah well, I like doing this," Liam grumbles as he reaches around and circles Harry with his finger, teasing until he hears Harry's breath hitch. He pushes in as Harry lets his head fall onto Liam's shoulder and bites down hard, making Liam's finger jerk, rougher than he likes to be. But Harry's groaning happily into his neck now, so Liam quickly adds a second finger, and then a third just to make sure. Harry's making muffled whines of pleasure into his skin and _this_ is the part Liam loves. Knowing how turned on Harry is. Hearing him beg for Liam's dick. That's one of his favourite sounds, and he won't be cheated out of hearing it, even if he is half-out of his mind already to fuck Harry. Wordlessly, he nuzzles Harry's neck as Harry pants heavily and tries to push back against Liam's fingers.

"Ready?" Liam asks him, pulling his fingers out as Harry makes disapproving noises. He pushes Harry gently towards the sofa, grabbing a condom and slicking himself up as Harry sprawls carelessly against the aging material, looking like all of Liam's dreams wrapped up in one beautiful, ridiculous bow.

"Yeah," Harry tells him, tugging Liam down to settle between his thighs. He lifts his arse up and Liam carefully lines himself up, barely thinking straight. They have to be onstage in half an hour, he reminds himself before he pushes in, then he can't think at all as Harry tightens around him. "Don't be gentle."

Well. Liam definitely can't think straight after that. He pushes down hard, until he bottoms out and Harry's wrapped around him, whispering in his ear for more. He starts to move, listening for Harry's breathy gasps as he finds a slow rhythm.

"Harder," Harry begs, his legs locked around Liam's. "I wanna feel you for the rest of the night."

Liam's hips stutter before he fucks into Harry harder. "Yeah," he pants as he hears Harry whimper in pleasure. "Me too. Want you to feel me in you all night."

He manages to get his hand around Harry as he tilts his hips, hearing Harry gasp as he fists Harry's dick in time to his strokes. He can feel Harry's close, his body tightening around Liam's when he pushes down hard.

"Don't forget," Harry pants as he rocks his hips up and Liam grits out a groan because he's so fucking close too, "you're gonna fuck my mouth later too."

And that's all it takes for Liam to come, his hand convulsing around Harry's dick as he throbs inside of him. It sends Harry over the edge too, coming over Liam's hand and his own belly with streaks of white while they both pant into each other's mouths. Liam winces as he collapses over Harry, hearing the squelch of their bodies meeting, but he doesn't care that much. There must be a bathroom they can sneak into and clean up.

"Gotta be onstage in ten," Harry tells him, laughing in his ear as he wraps himself around Liam and holds on tight.

"You are so much trouble, Styles," Liam says, but he's grinning against Harry's chest and his finger is tracing a pattern against his shoulder.

"Best birthday ever?" Harry asks, and Liam's head snaps up as he hears the tiny, almost undetectable note of insecurity in Harry’s tone.

He presses his lips against Harry's, kissing him hard until his own head is spinning, drunk on Harry's taste. "Best birthday ever," he tells him, nuzzling his nose against Harry's.

"Good," Harry says happily before he nudges his thigh against Liam's. "Now get off me, birthday boy. We've got a show to do and Paul's probably fuming."

"He can't be mad," Liam says, forcing certainty into his voice that he definitely doesn't feel. "It's my birthday."

*

It turns out that Paul was, in fact, _fuming_ when they scrambled into place with barely seconds to go, faces flushed and hands all over each other, when they come offstage. Liam barely allows himself five minutes to snog Harry and cop a few feels of his dick in the backseat of their car before he disappears off to the club with Zayn and Louis, leaving a sad-looking Niall and Harry behind. He drinks enough to let go, dancing happily with them and laughing as they dare each other to do more and more stupid shit together.

Just past midnight, Liam murmurs to Louis that he's going to head back to the hotel, and Louis barely waves him off with a roll of his eyes and a "have fun!" as he moves away with Paddy to find the car.

He texts Harry on the way back, hoping he's still awake. When he gets a selfie back of Harry with his mouth wide open, he figures the offer of mouth-fucking is still very much on the table. Liam has to rearrange himself a couple of times on the short drive back, and he practically races out of the car before it stops, making it to Harry's hotel room in record time.

Harry opens the door completely naked, which doesn't surprise Liam at all, but he quickly pushes Harry back and steps inside, closing the door behind him from prying eyes because he's feeling a bit possessive tonight. Which might explain why he pushes Harry back against the wall and kisses him fiercely, not letting go of his tight grip on Harry's hips until Harry's writhing against him, fighting to sink to his knees.

"Please," Harry gets out against Liam's lips. He sounds wrecked already, Liam thinks, pleased and almost as desperate himself. He lets go and steps back, feeling the wall behind him and Harry slides down, his hands scrambling at Liam's fly as he tries to free him.

"You sore, Hazza?" Liam asks as Harry pushes him back against the wall and tugs his boxers down.

"Little bit," Harry admits as he closes his eyes and sinks down over Liam's dick, swallowing him whole. Liam sighs as he slides his hand into Harry's hair, closing his own eyes as he enjoys the feel of Harry's warm, wet mouth around him. Liam's learned the hard way that Harry always underestimates his own soreness, which definitely means that he's too tender for another round of mindblowing sex.

When Harry pauses and folds his hands behind his back, Liam smiles helplessly as his hips stutter forward and he pushes up into Harry's mouth. He keeps pushing as he feels the slight resistance, when Harry opens his throat carefully and Liam slides right down. He holds himself for a second, enjoying the feel of Harry contracting around him before he pulls back. He cups Harry's head, tipping him back slightly as he slides back in, smiling sweetly as Harry's eyes start to stream before he pulls back again.

"Wanna fuck me then?" Liam asks when Harry's throat is full of Liam's dick and his eyes are watering. And he knows he's being a dick because Harry starts choking. Liam pulls back immediately, his thumb soft as he strokes Harry's cheek carefully.

"Yeah," Harry splutters, hoarse and needy. "Yeah."

Liam thumbs at Harry's lips, pleased when Harry parts them easily and he feeds his cock into Harry's mouth again. He moves slowly this time, not stopping as he hits the back of Harry's throat over and over again.

"You're so good babe," Liam tells him, repeating it over and over again as Harry forces himself to stay still. He keeps his eyes locked on Liam as he slides his cock into Harry's mouth. "Christ, your mouth, Harry. I love fucking your gorgeous mouth."

Harry hums at that, the vibrations hitting Liam's dick perfectly and he bucks up hard, coming down Harry's throat as Harry's hands reach up to grasp his hips, holding on as Liam jerks gently once more before he falls back against the wall and slides down, grabbing at Harry as they tumble to the floor in a mess of limbs.

When Liam can feel his legs again and he's caught his breath, he stands up and helps Harry onto the bed, where he falls on top of Liam again. He tilts Harry's heavy head up to look at him, his eyes racing over Harry's face. "Alright?" Liam asks gently. He's cupping Harry's face with his hands and pressing a soft kiss against Harry's eager lips.

"Yeah," Harry says, and Christ he sounds wrecked. Liam's dick twitches helplessly.

Harry grins down at him even as he reaches over Liam, straddling him as he tries to grab the lube on the nightstand. He manages to knock over a glass of water and the hotel phone, but he waves the lube around victoriously and Liam giggles, keeping Harry upright as he shuffles back down Liam's body, squirting the lube liberally over his fingers.

"Ready?" Harry asks huskily.

Liam nods, spreading his legs as Harry settles between them, pressing a kiss to the inside of Liam's thigh and making him shiver as Harry pushes a finger inside of him. He's never one for gentle foreplay, Liam thinks with a wild laugh as he feels Harry wriggling around inside of him.

By the time Harry's worked in three fingers, Liam's sure his thighs are covered in bruises from the lovebites Harry's been sucking and biting into his skin. He's half-hard again as Harry scissors his fingers and nuzzles at his balls.

"Harry," Liam murmurs, squeezing around Harry's fingers. "C'mon."

Harry's mouth sinks down over Liam's dick again as his fingers slide out of Liam and he gives him a few sloppy licks that get him hard again so fast that his head feels like it's spinning. He hears the rip of foil and Harry pulls off to roll the condom on. Liam watches as Harry puts far too much lube on his sheathed dick, laughing as Harry ends up with slippery hands that he wipes on the sheets.

"Heyyy, no laughing," Harry grumbles as he slides between Liam's legs and Liam feels Harry’s dick pressing gently against him. "It ruins the moment."

"Sorry Hazza," Liam says contritely, pulling him down for a long, wet kiss. They're still kissing as Harry guides himself in, Liam's breath catching as he feels Harry push inside. He knows he's tight, always has been, and the stretch of Harry's dick inside of him is always just the right mix of pain and pleasure. He groans against Harry's mouth, sucking on his tongue as Harry keeps pushing slowly.

"Alright?" Harry asks when Liam's full of Harry's dick and sighing happily at the feeling.

"Perfect," Liam tells him honestly, smiling readily. Harry grins back down at him before he starts to move his hips, drawing out before slamming back into him with enough force to push Liam up against the sheets. Liam's hands go palms out for the headboard, groaning as Harry pulls back again. Liam's hands grip the headboard tightly, holding himself in place as Harry pounds back into him. "Fuck."

"Too ... much?" Harry manages to ask as he pulls back, his eyes heavy but not totally gone yet.

"No," Liam shakes his head. Harry doesn't often fuck him, mostly because he likes Liam fucking him, but also because whenever they do this, Liam can't sit down for days and he's covered in bruises. Bruises that Harry presses into gently when they're sitting together on the tour bus or lying in bed together in the morning. Bruises that Liam likes to trace when he's in the shower or feel the ache when he's working out. "Harder."

Harry laughs, leaning down to capture Liam's lips in a biting kiss before he slides back in, his hands moving to grab Liam's hips and pressing down until Liam cries out, his dick jerking between them.

"Come on," Harry mutters, slamming back into Liam over and over again until Liam can't think, until there's nothing but the feel of Harry inside of him. "Come for me, love."

Harry presses his thumbs into Liam's hips as he slams into him once more and Liam comes loudly and beautifully, entirely untouched as he streaks his own belly with gorgeous white stripes. Liam’s shaking as Harry pounds into him, chasing his own orgasm. Harry’s hands slide up to Liam's waist, his thumbs catching at Liam's come and spreading it into his skin as he pumps into Liam, his hips faltering as he feels Liam clench around him and Harry comes with Liam's name on his lips, falling down heavily into Liam's arms as they hold onto each other tightly.

When Liam can move, he crawls out from under a protesting Harry and disappears into the bathroom to clean up, rolling a deadweight Harry over to clean him up too before he climbs back into bed.

"How was the club?" Harry asks sleepily as Liam curls around him protectively.

"Good, but I missed you," Liam says, like always. He means it though, every time. "Wish you'd been there."

"Next time," Harry promises. Next time they'll both be legal, Liam realises with a tired smile. "You can blow me in the loos. Are they any different in American clubs?"

"Not really," Liam tells him. "But it sounds like a date."

"We have the weirdest dates," Harry huffs out around a laugh. "So romantic, us."

"Hey, I can do romantic," Liam protests. He runs his palm lightly over Harry's belly. "This was the best birthday ever, babe. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Harry says, managing to make it sound filthy. God, Liam loves him. "S'my birthday soon."

"Yeah I know," Liam says, amused. He trails his hand lower, closing around Harry's soft dick and grinning when he jerks with interest. "And we're not working on it. Can't imagine what we could do to celebrate."

"Sex," Harry sighs happily, and Liam buries his head against Harry's back, laughing helplessly. "Lots and lots of sex. Until I can't walk."

God, Liam feels his own dick stirring again at the thought. He's a terrible, terrible person. "You've got a one track mind, Styles."

"Yeah," Harry says cheerfully, and his hand closes around Liam's where he's fisting Harry's semi-hard dick carelessly. "You love it."

"I love you," Liam corrects him, and he feels Harry surge into hardness in his hand. He smiles against Harry's skin and kisses his shoulder softly because he's not the only soppy romantic in this relationship.

"Happy birthday, love," Harry murmurs as he arches his back and groans as Liam thumbs carefully at his slit, making him shudder in Liam's arms.

"You know," Liam leans up to whisper in Harry's ear. "I'm not that sore."

Harry's groan of approval makes Liam giggle as he climbs over Harry to settle over his hips. "I've created my own monster," Harry grumbles as his hands settle over Liam's waist.

"Yep," Liam says happily as he reaches over for the lube. "All yours."


End file.
